The Demon of The Fairies
by Fir'eFaereo
Summary: Mirajane has been inactive as a mage for some time now. Erza tried persuading her into working again, but will it work?
1. Old Times

The Demon of The Fairies C1

"Hey Mira, can you get me some juice please?" requested Erza, sounding really exhausted upon returning from a quest.

"Alright, would you like furberry or hydramelon?" asked Mirajane.

"Furberry sounds great. Thanks."

Erza sat down by the bar, reflecting on the quest she just completed. There hadn't been any Reggrahs disturbing the villagers up until recently. Now, they're giving more problems than before.

Reggrahs are a species of lesser demons who like to play pranks on villagers and even steal their crops. They're not that difficult to defeat. Honestly, even Plue can defeat them by himself. This time however, their numbers were great, and they've become really smart. They were hiding all around the village and Erza was ordered by the master to handle this impromptu quest. Those Reggrahs were agile and small, finding them was indeed draining. It took Erza almost forever to hunt all of them down.

"…You go," a faint voice called out to Erza.

"Erza… Erza! Here's your juice." It was Mirajane, serving Erza the furberry juice that she ordered. "You seem occupied. Something the matter?" giggled Mirajane. "Is it Jellal?"

Erza blushed. "WHAT? NO!" she quickly replied. "I was thinking about the quest earlier on. Those Reggrahs were just getting on my nerves. I spent so much time on those lesser demons when I could have gone shopping for new clothes. I've got nothing to wear for tonight's slumber party."

Mirajane smiled, "You've got a lot of outfits to wear! And it's just a slumber party with us girls. It's not like anyone else will judge you or anything. If you'd like, I'll lend you some of my gowns."

"Nah. I guess it's ok. I'll just wear my bunny outfit."

Mirajane went back to continue her work. Erza, while drinking her juice, still had things going on her mind.

"MIRA!" Erza shouted randomly.

"Eh? Yes, Erza? Do you need anything else?" Mirajane asked in surprise.

"No, no. I was just thinking, when was the last time you went on a mission? I mean, you've got Lisanna and your powers back. Don't you wanna give it a try?"

"Hmm?" Mirajane started to ponder. "Yeah, now that you mention it, my last mission was The Beast incident. Yeah I have regained my will. Elfman also has definite control of his Beast Soul Takeover. Oh and Lisanna also seems to have improved in her magic a lot."

"Yeah Lisanna also has been taking quests with Lucy, Wendy and Juvia. Elfman too has got even more active since returning from Tenrou island."

"Hahaha, I guess you're right Erza! Oh how I miss doing quests sometimes, but I guess I'm still a little terrified since that incident," replied Mirajane with a slight smile.

"Why don't you try giving it a shot, Mira? The quest board is always filled with quests anyway. Plus, you're an S-Class! Most of them should be easy pie right?"

"Alright, Erza. You've succeeded in motivating. I'll take a quest soon."

"Great! Hmm I guess it's like old times, when we used to compete doing quests and all. Hah, I kinda miss our rivalry." Erza looked over to Gray and Natsu who were quarrelling across the guild. "Maybe those two might cease their rivalry as well one day."

Mirajane agreed with a smile. Inside, she felt a spark of encouragement to be less worried of her past and to take Erza's advice to do some quests.


	2. Go For It

The Demon of The Fairies C2

"Mira sis! Mira sis!" called out a voice.

"Lisanna? Lisanna?" Mirajane looked around for her sister. Did something happen to her? Why is her dearest young sister calling out to her? Mirajane could hear Lisanna's voice calling her. First it was faint, like she was really far. Then it was loud and clear, like she was just right next to her.

Left and right, front and back. Mirajane ran and ran but all that she could she was a void of darkness, all filled with fog. She could feel within her, a tremendous amount of fear and despair overwhelming her heart. Mirajane, haunted by the past, fell onto her knees, crying. Not long after, she felt herself being pulled into an abyss. The voice was no longer heard, and Mirajane believed she just lost not only her sister, but also her brother Elfman. It felt like, she no longer had the chance to take care or be with them anymore.

"Mira sis! It's 7am, time to wake up!"

"AH! Lisanna?" Mirajane woke up, all drenched in perspiration.

"Mira sis? Are you okay? Did you have a bad dream?" asked her younger sister, Lisanna.

"Oh. Oh right I was having a bad dream. Sorry for scaring you Lisanna," answered the relieve Mirajane, while catching her breath.

"Alright then. The girls and I are heading to the guild already. We've prepared breakfast for you. See you at the guild Mira sis!"

Mirajane got ready and headed out for the guild soon after. On the way to the guild, two things were rumbling in her mind. First, was Erza's words from the previous day. Second, was the nightmare she just had. Mirajane started to worry. She was just feeling motivated to carry out some quests. However, that nightmare made her reconsider.

It made her weak. It made her down. She couldn't even work well at the bar that day.

"Mira?" Lucy called Mirajane while snapping her fingers. "What's up? It's not like you to be so occupied."

"She's been like that all day, Lucy. I think it has something to do with the nightmare she had this morning." Lisanna answered Lucy's question upon reaching the bar.

"Does it have something to do with what I said yesterday. Mira?" Erza joined in, "If it's bugging you a lot, then I'm sorry. Forget about it. I didn't mean to get you so worked up."

"No, there's nothing wrong with what you said, Erza. I totally agree with your suggestion. But this morning, I had a nightmare. I could hear Lisanna's voice calling out to me, but there was no one else except me, in a dark place. There was just fog all over the place. Suddenly, I felt really depressed, the same that I had when I lost Lisanna earlier. It frightened me."

Mirajane had a tinge of sadness on her face. She looked up to Lisanna and asked, "You'll never leave me again, will you? You, Elfman and everyone here won't run from me right?"

"Of course not, Mira sis. We're Fairy Tail wizards. We won't leave our friends." Lucy ensured Mirajane.

"Moreover our siblings," added Lisanna, who then hugged her sister. "You know Elfman bro and I will support you all the way Mira sis! Alright, go on take a simple quest for now. I will take over the bar for today."

"She's right Mira. Go get some warm up," said Lucy.

Mirajane's face suddenly brightened up with a smile of confidence. "Haha, okay girls, I'll go do a quest today. Wish me luck!" exclaimed the girl gleefully.

With no time wasted wasted, she went to the quest board, looked through the quests available and soon left the guild.

"What kind of quests do you think she took?" asked Lucy.

"Probably something of your level Lucy? A C-level quest would be good to motivate her." Erza replied. Lisanna nodded her head in agreement.

The three of the moved over to the quest board to see which quest Mirajane took. To their surprise, Mirajane took an A-level quest! An A-level quest is just below the S-level quests. Even Natsu and Gray have complained of it being too tough to be completed alone.

"Well, Mira _is_ an S-Class wizard. She's probably gonna complete it with no sweat," chuckled Erza. Lucy and Lisanna was still shocked that Mirajane took such a high level quest as a 'warm u'. The highest that those two have done was B-level, and that was altogether with Wendy and Levy! Nevertheless, Lucy and Lisanna smiled it off as they were confident in their Mirajane. Mirajane the Demon.

Note: I'm not sure if this system is already existent in fairy tail, but I thought of adding other ranks to the quests other than the S-class missions.

So for this story, I was thinking:

SS-level missions: for even more capable wizards like Gildartz.  
>S-level missions: strictly for S-class wizards due to the high level of difficulty.<br>A-level missions: a level that even wizards like Natsu and Gray can sometimes find challenging. Usually the S-class candidates are encouraged to train with this level.  
>B-level: a level that is equivalent to most of the experienced wizards.<br>C-level: a level for most of the wizards that are still growing and training. Wizards like Lucy, and Lisanna train in this level. Wendy is also capable of going for this level but she must be accompanied by Lucy.  
>D-level: a level for wizards like Romeo and Wendy as these do not require so much magic power.<br>(usual Reggrah quests are supposed to belong to this category but because their number was overwhelming, master makarov increased it's rank to A-level)  
>E-level: really simple quests for members like Happy. They are mostly just errands but members still get rewards like food and money.<p> 


	3. Merena

The Demon of The Fairies C3

It's been a few weeks since Mirajane started taking up quests again. In this short period of time, she was able to awaken her previous take overs and even possess new ones. Also, she was able to increase her frequency in using Satan Soul. Before, she wasn't able to repeatedly use Satan Soul.

"I'm back!"

"Welcome back, Mira sis!" greeted Lisanna. "So who did you defeat today?"

"Hmm it was the Twins of Terratine. They were very strategic. Haha, too bad I 'understood' them really soon and I could take over them."

"Wow! Mira sis now you can take over two new demons?" Lisanna asked with great excitement.

"Yeah! But I found a limitation though, they can't move and attack at the same time. So if I use this take over, I must be in a very secure and safe place because I won't be able to move in order for me to attack."

Lisanna listened to her sister's experience with great awe. "I see, but knowing you, you'd still be a powerful wizard sis! Great! Congrats sis, I'm so proud of you!"

Mirajane smiled upon receiving such encouraging compliments from her sister.

"MIRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" shouted a familiar voice. "Fight me, Mira! I heard that you've gotten all strong and scary again. I'M ALL FIRED UP!"

It was Natsu. Typical Natsu, wanting to challenge anyone he finds tough. In their younger years, when Mirajane was still considered a bully, Natsu used to challenge her all the time, just like how he challenged Erza. However, Natsu stopped picking on Mirajane since the 'death' of Lisanna. Mirajane herself ceased her bullying. Perhaps Natsu could feel the sadness Mirajane was having, Lisanna was also just as important to him.

"Eh? Why don't you challenge Erza first? I'm still 'pretty new' here. I bet Erza or Gildartz would be more fun for you, Natsu," said Mirajane, with a tinge of sarcasm.

"Oh? HAHAHAHAHAHA! Wow Mira that totally felt nostalgic. Haven't heard that tone from you for a long time, huh?" exclaimed the all excited Natsu. "Alright now here I come! Fire Drago..."

"Let's continue this next time, Natsu." Mirajane whispered as she used Dream Knock on Natsu. "Anyway Mira, where are Lucy, Wendy and Erza? It's unusual for them to not be here while Natsu and Gray are."

"Hmm?" Lisanna wondered while staring at up. "If I'm not mistaken, Lucy and Wendy wanted to take a B-level quest to get extra allowance. I'm guessing they asked Erza along."

"Oh I see. They must real…"

"Mira! Mira, help!" shouted Cana as she came running to the bar. "Lucy's help card is flashing. I think she's having trouble with her quest. I think Erza might also be in trouble. The card's flashing really unusually."

"Huh? What could be the problem? Have you asked Gray and Natsu for help?" questioned Mira, now worried of her friends' safety.

"Um, I think Gray just went out with Juvia. And Natsu, well, you just defeated him I see…"

"Ok, do you guys know where the quest is held? I'll go there right now."

The girls gave Mirajane all the details that she needed.

The quest was to eliminate the wizard Merena. She had been attacking towns and causing much of the male population to disappear. Rumour has it that men are extremely weak to her, but she herself has immense distaste for other women. Just these few details could make Mirajane fully suspicious of this villain.

"Do you need us to follow you Mira?" asked the concerned Cana.

"It actually sounds pretty serious," added Lisanna.

"No. You guys stay here. Should anything worse happen, then get Natsu and Gray to help us. It doesn't sound too safe."

Upon giving them a warning, Mirajane used Transformation: Bird and took flight to the destination.


	4. Mirajane Takes Over

The Demon of The Fairies C4

"Lucy sis are you okay?" asked Wendy.

"Yes I'm fine. What about you Wendy?" replied Lucy.

"I can still handle Lucy sis. But there's something about this enemy. She's really driven."

"Hmm. Well they did say she really dislikes girls. Maybe that's… Wendy look out!

Swiftly Wendy dodged the attack of this enemy, Merena. Words have gone round about this Merena. She has been able to knock men off their feet, and then none of those men were to be seen again. Many women have lost and their loved ones and even tried to question this one villain. She has never given them an answer though, all she did was to brew terrible sandstorms in their towns.

Apparently, Merena is a wizard who uses sand magic. Lucy thought this was an advantage for her because Scorpio also uses sand magic. However, the tables were turned when Merena manipulated his sand to fight for her. The whole field had been buried in sand. Thus, Lucy couldn't use Aquarius too as she requires water. Virgo was helpful, but for only for a while though. She couldn't fight in sand as well as she could in solid earth. Three gold keys down. Seven left. But remember, Lucy doesn't have that tremendous amount of power yet.

Wendy could provide more help. Her sky dragon slayer magic is able to blow away the sand. Wendy recently learned some impersonations of the dragon slayer magic from Natsu and Gajeel. They were pretty basic, but at least gave Wendy a bit more help with some offense.  
>Still, her offensive moves weren't effective enough to cause much damage to Merena.<p>

Merena was getting pretty challenging for these two girls, as most of their moves weren't working so well. Erza on the other hand, was handling the matter a bit better. Nevertheless she still needed help with this woman. She was really quick and tough. A bit too difficult to be ranked a B-level quest. Eventually Lucy and Wendy ran out of magic power for trying to run Merena down. Erza was also running out of magic power to survive this battle and the sandstorm.

"What's wrong Titania? Running out of breath huh? Come on it's just playing in a little sandstorm. I thought you were stronger than that?" mocked Merena.

"Chaos Blades!"

"Argh!" shouted Merena. "Who did that? You wanna…" turned to Wendy and Lucy, who were half buried in the sand. "What? If they didn't do it… WHO WAS THAT?"

Merena was getting even more enraged, having known she had a surprised attack. Behind a veil of sand in the sky, there was a silhouette of a humanoid, staring back at Merena with red, demonic eyes.

"Mira?" whispered Erza to herself.

"What is your purpose here?" Mirajane questioned sternly.

"MY PURPOSE? Hahahahahahaha!" Merena asked before breaking into a hysterical laughter. "And who are you to question me? After rudely interrupting my game with Titania?"

"I am a fellow Fairy Tail wizard. My name is Mirajane. It's a displeasure meeting you," Mirajane introduced herself, before breaking into the same laughter as Merena.

"What? Hah is this woman for real? She even had to copy my laughter. Anyway, I should probably return you a surprise right? Sand Drill!"

Within a split second, Merena's sand formed into a drill and directed to Mirajane. Mirajane, was quicker than that.

Slash.

Even before Merena's sand drill could reach Mirajane's initial location, the latter already managed to slash the enemy and hide herself within the sands.

Annoyed, Merena drew her sand away, hoping to reveal the demon. What Merena didn't know, was that Mirajane was activating her Take Over: Pazuzu Soul. Unlike her default Satan Soul, this take over enables Mirajane to have heightened skills under the element of the wind. It also enables her to be as light, quick and invisible like the wind.

Merena was too distracted by this sly opponent, to realise the latter was attending to Lucy and Wendy, and Erza regaining her strength.

"Hey Merena. Who are you talking to? I have been your opponent." Erza called to Merena and snapping her out of distraction. Merena continued to attack with her sand magic, but her attacks seemed to bend away from Erza. It was driving her really mad.

"What's happening here? Who do you think I am? Don't try to get me mad Titania! Where is that Mirajane girl?"

"Hmm? Mirajane? There wasn't any Mirajane. Did you breathe in too much of your sand or something Merena?" mocked Erza.

"I said stop it!" screamed Merena, now raging with anger. "You've gotten me really mad Titania!"

Merena started to release a new aura. It got the attention of Mirajane, who has keen intellect.

"Storm's Fury!"

The move from Mirajane blew Merena quite a distance away. During this time, Mirajane warned Erza to be extra careful as she sensed another type of magic coming from Merena.

"The magic she's about to use. It feels like I've witnessed it before. I think she might have learned some darkness magic or something related to demons. We must be careful Erza."

Merena, refusing to admit defeat, comes back, releasing an aura fierce enough to make Erza and Mirajane prepare their magic power.


	5. You Challenging Me?

The Demon of The Fairies C5

"TITANIAAA!" screamed Merena.

Mirajane could hear the villain chanting. What exactly was she chanting, she didn't know.

"Take Over?" questioned Mirajane. Her eyes widened in shock. "Erza she's using Take Over! Brace yourself. She's not an experienced user. This might get really ugly."

"How do you tell she's not experienced?" whispered Erza to Mirajane.

"She's chanting. Experienced Take Over users don't have to chant. And I strongly believe she's trying to Take Over a difficult being."

Over at the other end of the field, Merena started shrieking. The sand around her started to behave weirdly and our S-Class wizards witnessed her releasing a maroon aura full of negative energy. Although Take Over magic can be considered as a darkness type magic depending on who the user is Taking Over, many believe the type of energy being released, positive or negative, is all derived from the intentions of the user. For example, in the past Mirajane was feared as the Demon because she let out tremendous amount of negative energy. Now she seemed to have better control over it.

"TAKE OVER: MEDUSA SOUL!" commanded Merena.

"Medusa soul? Mira I thought you went to defeat the Gorgon Sisters? How could she have been able to Take Over one of them?" asked Erza.

Mirajane was looking really serious. She seemed really upset. "No Erza. I didn't find the last one, Medusa. In fact after I defeated the other two sisters, they confessed to me the reason why they attacked villagers was because they were grieving over the loss of their sister. Medusa was missing without any trace and they believed it was the villagers who caused it. From what I know, Medusa was the least aggressive, having retained some human feelings. Now this really upsets me. Many lives were lost just because this one crazy woman was crazy for power. Power that she herself can't control! Erza do you have any armor that gives you better protection from vision-induced magic? Your artificial eye might not be enough to fend you from a Gorgon's magic. "

"I understand Mira. Now, we'll finish this together. Requip!"

Instantly Erza requipped to her armor, Mirror Gaze Armor. Erza thought this armor would not be much of use because her artificial eye usually helps her overcome magic that affects eyes. However, Mirror Gaze guarantees that all of such magic are totally nullified. Plus, Mira seems to know more and it's best to listen to her. Anyway, this armor also has the ability to create illusions and reflect magic. "Ok this armor is pretty useful after all," Erza thought to herself.

Merena was coming closer. Her body was gradually transforming. She looked grotesque. Hideous. Her hair turned into living snake, hissing in agony. Her skin turned scaly and dirty green. In the middle of this Erza could still think of herself, "This woman, had many men fall for her? Hah, what a joke! No one would even look at her like this even if she wore my Seduction Armor."

"Hey Titania. How about I crush this little girl first? My hair could use some blood for conditioning. Hahaha!" threatened Merena.

"Why you…"

Punch. The still invisible Mirajane managed to land a punch on Merena before she could lay a finger on the girl. Wendy, now gaining consciousness, got a shocked at how frightening the woman has become. Not only that, she was also shocked that the enemy is being attacked, by seemingly nobody.

"Wow how is Erza Sis attacking her when she's so far away?" wondered the young Wendy.

"Glass Divide!" commanded Erza. Glass shards zoomed towards Merena slashing and blinding her and her snakes. "Wendy, be careful! She has magic like Evergreen's Stone Eyes, but deadlier. Protect yourself and Lucy."

"Yes Erza Sis!" replied Wendy. "Let me aid you first. Arms x Vernier x Armor x Sight!"

As Wendy dragged Lucy away, Erza and Mirajane continued to fight Merena. Frustration continually build up within Merena. It seemed like she was only fighting Erza, but she knew there was another force going against her.

"Who is Mirajane and where is she Titania?"

"I still don't kn…"

"I'm right here, ugly." Mirajane appeared behind Merena and attacked her one more time, "Looking for me?"

Having seen Mirajane, Merena charged towards her, thrusting all her force towards the girl.

"So you're the one treating me like a dummy, aren't you?" roared Merena.

"Hahahahaha," Mirajane responded, "Weren't we having fun?"

Merena's snakes hissed. So did her. Mirajane's mockery was very well infuriating her. "You want fun? I'll give you fun! Venom Claws!"

Swiftly, Mirajane dodged her moves. It almost seemed like Child's Play.

Scratch. First hit.

"Whoa. Did a fly just brush against me? I could have sworn I felt something," said Mirajane while looking at her arms. "Was it you?" she asked with a sly grin.

Over at the other end, Erza was watching, trying to understand the fearful magic Mirajane warned her about. Merena's snakes seemed to release poisonous fumes, and they themselves were fighting to look into Mirajane's eyes. Why is that? Observing further, Erza realised. The snakes were able to worsen the opponent's condition if they had eye contact. Thus any form of eye contact with any of them could have turned the tables.

Impressively, Mirajane was in no way weakened. How could she have gone through so far without looking into any one of them at all?

"Alright I think I got how you're going about Merena. Diamond Daggers."

In that instant, three daggers directed at Merena. This time, her snakes were able to deflect them away. The rage Merena was having must have boosted her magic. Erza continuously commanded more daggers and shards to attack Merena but her snakes were always getting in the way.

"Shoot. How am I able gonna stop her? I hope Mira is doing fine." Erza thought to herself. Suddenly, she felt something constricting her. She looked below and there was sand in the form of a snake coiling around her. Two purple lights flashed right to Erza's eyes. Before she could do much, Erza felt her magical energy drained. "What? How…? Mirror Gaze…?" Turns out Merena casted a spell on Erza when she wasn't aware. "No… Mira you've got to finish this…" The sand snake that coiled around her hardened, leaving only her eyes exposed, before Erza too, turned into stone.

"Erza?" Mirajane was surprised. Merena got Erza?

"Hmm? See that? I got Titania. Now it's your turn you trash."

All of Merena's snakes started hissing. Their eyes started flashing like the snake that coiled Erza as they exhaled toxic sand. If this was to continue, Mira either had to fight while being blinded, or risk getting turned into stone.

"Hahaha what are you gonna do now, Mirajane?"


	6. Sister

The Demon Of The Fairies C6

"Lucy sis, wake up!" called Wendy.

Lucy's eyes slowly opened. She sat up as she rubbed the sand off them. "What's happening Wendy?"

"Mira sis has arrived to help us but Erza sis, she's turned into stone."

At that, Lucy's eyes widened. She felt a little worried. Erza, turned into stone? That's not a good sign. "Then we have to be careful Wendy. So where is Mira anyway? I don't see anyone?"

"Scale Storm!" Tremendous amount of scales stated to hail down. Within that, a silhouette of a humanoid appeared. The figure seemed unharmed by the sharp scales raining down to the battlefield. In a matter of seconds, blades of wind was unleashed from that figure to Merena.

"How did you get to Take Over Medusa?" asked the figure.

"Oh? That sounded like Mira..? Her voice upon Take Over..?" Lucy thought to herself.

"You don't need to know about that," Merena replied Mirajane.

"How… Did… You… Get to Take Over Medusa?" repeated Mirajane, her rage seemingly growing.

"Hahahahahahah," Merena let out a sinister laugh. "Fine if you really wanna know I'll tell you."

Mirajane clenched her fist and her stare towards Merena was holding. Lucy and Wendy went to attend to Erza. Merena started to reveal her intentions.

"Medusa. Medusa, Medusa, Medusa. She was pathetic. So many men wanted her, but she wasn't that pretty. What was so good about her anyway? She's just a half demon! Hmph. She's nothing interesting at all. Furthermore, it's not as though she can get just any man. She'd turn him into stone in one look! Whereas I, Merena the beauty, had barely a handful of men chasing after me."

Overhearing this, Lucy and Wendy discussed," Wow, what a petty woman she is… sigh."

"I have always hated Medusa. Everyone sees her as some beautiful girl. No one would listen when I say she is still a demon. Isn't it obvious enough that her sisters are? Why would they still fall for her? I deserved all that attention. Thus I went to the Gorgon's cave and lured Medusa out to battle her."

Merena started walking closer, and as she continues her story, a huge grin was seen on her face. "But that little half demon was so weak. Unlike her sisters, she can't fight other than using her eye magic. Great for me she was alone. Even more than just defeating her though, I wanted to use her… If she can get all that attention, then I want more of them. So I did a Take Over on her. It was easy pie. And now I can get all the men I want, and play with them like my little toys. I'm gonna let them feel what it is to crave for attention and be treated like something lifeless. HAHAHAHAHHAHAA!"

"But she and her sisters never do anything to harm the villagers. Medusa was never aggressive, and her sisters would only attack to protect themselves."

"HAHA WHATEVER! Now I've got her powers and I'm gonna be the only woman standing here," Merena smirked.

The battle between the two Take Over users raged on. As time passed, Merena seemed to have gained the upper hand.

"HAHA see that Mirajane? I am the best here. I'm gonna bury you underneath my sand."

Merena raised her hands while the sand she was controlling started to take shape. It was growing like a hill and continually grew until it was formed into looking like a monster about to swallow Mirajane.

S-class wizard Mirajane cannot just stand there and wait to be defeated. Of course she tried to escape, but it seemed there was another of that sand snake of Merena trapping her. The snake hardened, leaving Mirajane trapped within it. She was incapable of moving at all, even her wind attributes were not helping. The sand monster was right above her, about to crash down. The moment it started to fall, Mirajane heard a voice.

"Sis!"

Her eyes widened. Images of Lisanna flooded into her head, but that was not Lisanna's voice at all. Suddenly she heard another voice calling out a name.

"…Sa… Where are you?"

"I'm… here… Help me, sis… Don't… leave me…"

Mirajane started to shake. The trauma and shock, all of it came back.

"Medusa! Where are you? I'm here now, come out!" called out the first voice.

Snap. Mirajane came to her senses. She remembered. It was Stheno, the eldest of the Gorgon sisters. They had met each other before, thus Mirajane could confirm that was indeed her voice. Then, the other voice calling for help must have been Medusa. Mirajane never saw any of the Gorgon sisters around, so she wondered how she could be hearing those voices.

"Please, please help me…" Medusa's voice whispered gently to Mirajane. "Merena did not Take Over me. She tried to but she failed. Instead, she has a locket, and I'm trapped inside. The locket is a special locket that allows inexperienced users to use Take Over magic by trapping their target within them. Please, it was never my intention to ever harm the villagers and all I want is to return to my sisters."

"So that's how Medusa got missing…?" Mirajane thought to herself before communicating with Medusa. "I have encountered and engage your sisters in a battle before. They were wreaking great havoc in the villages near your den."

"I do apologize. But I am the weakest of my sisters and they were only trying to protect me," replied Medusa.

"Don't worry, I didn't finish them off. I totally understood how it feels like to have your sister taken away. I promised them I would get try to get you back for them if I get to Take Over them."

"Thank you very much, Demon Mirajane of Fairy Tail. Please, activate the Gorgon Take Over because only my sisters can overcome me. Please find the Take Over locket so that I could return to my sisters."

"I understand. Please, do not lose hope."

With that, Mirajane snapped out of the daze just to realize she only had a split second to dodge the creature Merena created.

With the drive and determination, she effortlessly got out of it and straight away tackled Merena, stunning the latter.

"I have already learned you Merena."

"What?" Merena yelled in surprise.

"Once a Take Over user learns his or her opponent, he or she gains the upper hand." Mirajane reminded Merena with a glare.

Suddenly a storm was brewing around Mirajane. A blackish green aura was formed as she started to alter her appearance. The wings on her back withdrew. Her Pazuzu tail became that of a snake's but she still had legs that turned all green and scaly. The feathers on her limbs changed into scales and her puffy and light hair transformed into long, white snakes. Snakes that could multiply when cut and fight by themselves, like Euryale's, the middle Gorgon sister. In her hands appeared Stheno's weapon of choice, a green bow with blood red arrows that were stained with a Gorgon's blood. It is said that a gorgon's blood and greatly harm whoever is seen as a great threat to them.

"You took Medusa away from her sisters, Merena. I'm going to return you the pain you've given to them, tenfold."


	7. Return

The Demon Of The Fairies C7

Cold. That was how the field was feeling. Mirajane's eyes let out a cold aura, cold enough to freeze the desert from the sands of Merena. In those same eyes, there was almost no more mercy in Mirajane's eyes. The piercing thought of losing a sister struck Mirajane really badly. Mirajane could feel the pain the Gorgon sisters felt, and therefore she felt like it was a really big responsibility for her to reunite the three Gorgon sisters.

Mirajane's snake hair became very alive and like Mirajane, they were filled with anger.

"You have got no idea what it feels like to lose a sister."

Upon saying that, Mirajane whipped her snake hair, smacking Merena's face. The snakes were heavy, causing some soreness to Merena's cheeks. Not only that, she soon started to feel that she was getting numb. Contact with the snakes causes minor numbness because they also have stone magic.

"What? How come this didn't happen to you? I've got the Gorgons' magic too!" asked the angered and confused Merena.

"You've got Medusa's magic. She was only one out of the three Gorgons. Plus, you didn't play fair. You don't deserve getting all that you want," reminded Mirajane, "You don't even deserve anything at all."

"How dare you lecture me, Mirajane?!" yelled Merena.

Without even acknowledging what Merena said, Mirajane went in straight for a kick. Merena managed to dodge the kick, in which she grabbed hold of Mirajane's leg and used her Venom Claws to stab it.

While focusing on attacking Mirajane's leg, Merena wasn't aware that Mirajane was ready to attack her too. Using her other leg, Mirajane landed another kick, on Merena's face. With Merena pushed back, and still trying to recover, Mirajane used her bow and arrow and shot Merena away from her. The arrows were no ordinary arrows, although they look normal at first. Those arrows were carved into looking like snakes, and true enough they transform into real lesser snakes upon contact with the target, biting and clinging into their skin instead of just penetrating through. The arrow that Mirajane shot hit Merena's right arm. The latter didn't feel very much pain, but what she didn't know was that even Gorgons can feel the sting of their own snakes if they don't be careful. And we can see Merena only cares about power right now.

"I want the power of the Gorgons! Give it to me!" yelled Merena.

"Take it away from me then, since you're so strong," mocked Mirajane. Merena was about ready to thrust her claws, till Mirajane grabbed her hands and pulled her close. "But before that, I'm going to make you feel their pain."

Mirajane gazed right into Merena's eyes. Somehow Merena couldn't force her eyes to close or turn away. The Gorgons' magic has taken place. Merena's body has started to be numb.

"MOVE!" Merena thought to herself. The more she tried escaping the more drained she felt. Before long, she felt her weight being very heavy. Merena's limbs have turned into stone, and it's pulling her down to the ground.

"Why do you want power so much?" Mirajane asked Merena. Pause. Before Merena could answer, Mirajane continued, "Just to attract attention? Just that one selfish reason? Hmph."

Insulted, Merena angrily thought to herself, "Selfish?! What do you mean selfish? You yourself fight demons to get their powers."

"No. I do not challenge demons just to get their powers. If I could, I wouldn't want to have faced any one of them. The Gorgons, I didn't deliberately steal their powers. They offered me, because…"

"Because of what?" Merena was still thinking to herself.

"I promised to find their sister."

Merena's eyes widened. Why would Mirajane promise to help the Gorgons? They were demons. Merena didn't understand that.

"Humans, demons, as long as one being is alive, they are bound to have feelings. The strength of feelings overwhelms. Happiness, anger, sadness… But that's not all. There's also the feeling of understanding others. While you let yourself be filled with anger, you've lost your ability to feel for others." Mirajane's words started to stagger. "I have been a victim of great sadness. It hurts, terribly. Losing someone is as painful as ripping yourself apart. There's this endless hole sucking you in. I… I've been through all that. And I know, the Gorgons were also going through that. I didn't want any others to fall like me."

In Mirajane's mind, images of her battle with the Gorgons started flashing. She remembered their words, their eyes, and the pain they were going through. She couldn't believe that Merena's eyes only showed arrogance and greed. Mirajane shoved Merena onto the ground while tears started to drip off her cheek. While pinning Merena down, Mirajane raised her hand, drawing every grain of sand Merena summoned. Now with a huge vortex of sand at her command, Mirajane took a deep breath and shook away her tears. Regaining her composure, Mirajane said sternly to Merena, "This is it. For the Gorgons."

"Chain the life into the ground. Hide their presence into the sound. Bury the breath away from the skies. Reveal the darkness to their eyes. With the power of the Gorgons, I imprison thou within this tomb, Python." Upon that chant, the vortex of sand floating above them started spinning vigorously, scaring Merena. She closed her eyes, not ready to face being buried into a tomb. After a few seconds, she still could feel herself breathing, albeit with a little difficulty. Slowly, she opened her eyes. She saw Mirajane standing firmly, giving her a fierce gaze.

"My purpose of coming here was to aid my friends against battling you, and to put order back for the people of this region. However you changed that when you revealed your intentions. I now have a promise to fulfill."

Feeling that the numbing effect had gone down a little, Merena tried to attack Mirajane. What? She still couldn't move.

"Be thankful I didn't follow the Gorgons' culture and bury you, Merena. I never wanted to kill you off. What's important now is that I recover this locket," said Mirajane, opening up her palm and revealing the locket and Medusa inside it. "I know this is where you kept Medusa and abused her powers."

"NO! YOU CAN'T TAKE HER! SHE'S MINE!" yelled the outraged Merena.

"No. She belongs to her family. And I will bring her back to them."

Stumped, Merena still wondered of her disability to move. "So if you've gotten all that, then why can I not move?"

"Python was a spell used by the Gorgons to bury their opponents alive. However, I believe I do not have the rights to punish you. All I want is for you to feel the cold, bitter reality of having something robbed away from you. I used only half of the spell's power to lock you down onto the earth. You can be freed from it… But that is a decision that the Gorgons will make."

"Pain… of losing something..?" Merena whispered to herself. Her eyes started shedding tears for fear of the Gorgons' decision. More than that, she realized what Mirajane really meant regarding that pain she kept talking about. She felt so selfish, robbing dear belongings from others just for her personal gain.

"Goodbye Merena," Mirajane greeted while walking away from the guilt stricken woman. Deactivating her Take Over magic, Mirajane returns into her, well, Mirajane Strauss form. Approaching her friends, Mirajane asked of Erza's condition, "Lucy, Wendy, how's Erza doing? Is she still knocked out?"

"She's fine," Wendy replied with a smile.

"Ehehe… But… She fell asleep… She claimed the sand went into her eyes and tried to prevent that by closing them, who'd knew she'd fall asleep at a time like this?" Lucy added.

"I guess she must be drained from the battle. Why don't you guys bring her back to the guild?"

"BRING HER BACK OURSELVES? HER ARMORS..." cried Lucy, who has repeatedly carried Erza and suffered back aches from the latter's heavy armors.

"What about you, Mira sis? Are you going to the Gorgons' Lair now? Do you need me to heal you first?" offered Wendy.

"It's alright, Wendy. You got get some rest okay? You guys must also be really exhausted from this mission," smiled Mirajane. "Plus it's not too difficult to get there from here. I'll meet you guys back at the guild. I won't take long."

"But we might." Lucy said, still crying.

"I'll make you a nice Honeybell Tea when I come back, okay Lucy? Now hurry on, before it gets dark."

With that, both parties went on their separate ways, leaving Merena alone, locked with realization.

"The pain of losing something… I understand it…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>

**Sorry I have not updated for a really long time. I've been really busy with school.**

**Anyway, thank you for reading. This is actually only the first story/arc. I am a big fan of Mirajane and I have always wanted to see her having more Take Overs (I bet many do too). I felt that the Gorgon could be a strong image for a demon take over.**

**I do have ideas for more Mirajane stories but I'm not too sure to continue here or start new stories. I know in the anime/manga the demon she takes over are based on the Goetia demons but I'm not too sure about those, so I'm gonna base mine on more common or somewhat cultural demons, I guess?**

**Do tell me how you feel about this story and once again thank you for reading.**

**P.S sorry if the chapters were short. I'm not really a big fan of really lengthy chapters and I thought it'd be easier to read.**


	8. I'm Home

Demon of the Fairies C8

"We're back!" greeted Wendy as she stepped into the guild doors.

"AH! Wendy you're back! Where's the rest? Is everyone okay?" Cana came running to little girl, along with Lisanna.

"Lucy sis is right behind with Erza and her luggage," informed Wendy.

"Oh? What about Mira sis?" Lisanna asked worriedly, "She's not injured is she?"

"Apparently Mira sis has something to handle. I think-"

"HELLOOOO! CAN SOMEBODY HELP ME OUT HERE?!" Lucy shouted from a few blocks away.

"Sorry Lisanna sis, Cana sis. Do you mind helping me and Lucy sis with Erza sis and her luggage first? I'll explain about Mira sis after."

Worried about Mirajane, the two girls quickly helped Wendy and Lucy to get Erza and her luggage into the guild. Upon laying Erza down, they hurriedly got back to Wendy to continue her recount.

"You see, during the battle, the enemy Merena revealed that could use Take Over." Wendy started.

She explained to the two girls and even Lucy, of what happened during battle.

"OH! I've hear of such magic items before!" Lucy remarked.

"And the Gorgon Sisters... Mira sis once told me about her encounter wiith them," Lisanna said.

"Well then, where is Mira now?" Cana probed.

"She headed over to the Gorgon's cave. She said she had a promise to fulfill with the Gorgons."

"Is she gonna be okay?" Cana asked again.

"Well she assured us she would," Wendy replied.

"I believe it's all gonna be fine, Cana." Lucy and Lisanna assured Cana in unison.

"By the way," Lisanna remembered, "How did you guys find a way to get the men back to their villages?"

Pause.

"OH NO WE FORGOT ABOUT THE VILLAGERS!" yelled Lucy and Wendy, hugging each other in fear.

* * *

><p>The skies were a little gloomy where Mirajane was flying.<p>

"Okay, the Gorgon's cave must be around here somewhere," she thought to herself.

Looking down to the craggy mountains, Mirajane saw several villages that have found a place to call home around the rough regions. The Gorgon's cave should be right about there, but she couldn't identify exactly where it was.

The rocks that made up the surface of the cave were known to look like scales. The air around the region was gloomier and darker than before, it was hard to spot something even that prominent.

"Medusa, I can't seem to locate your cave," Mirajane asked the victim in the locket.

"Oh. We're right above it. You probably can't see it because it's the Citruspetal season. We're not fans of the smell coming from the flower, so we usually mask it off with more fog throughout the entire season. Don't worry though; please land somewhere safe.

With that, Mirajane decended slowly until the felt solid ground beneath her feet. Indeed she was standing on top of the cave. Withdrawing her wings from her Bird transformation, Mirajane proceeded to reach the mouth of the cave, the slippery surface of the scaly rocks rubbed against her soles as she walked.

"It's so quiet here. Do you think they're home?" Mirajane asked Medusa, as she took a step into the latter's home.

"They should be. They never leave home in this season. But I do admit, it has never been so silent in here. Please, do proceed deeper." Medusa replied.

After taking several more steps in. Mirajane heard a very faint hiss.

"Hisssss..." it went. "Hisss... Achoo!"

Mirajane was sure someone's home. "Hello?"

Silence. Mirajane wondered if the voice she heard acknowledged her greeting. After a moment of stillness, the silence was broken.

"WHO GOES TH... ACHOO!" commanded a loud voice, echoed by ann even louder sneeze.

"Sister! It is I, Medusa. I'm home!" Medusa shouted. However her voice was drowned in the locket, which only Mirajane could hear.

"Great Gorgon Sisters, it's me, Mirajane from Fairy Tail. I hope you haven't forgotten me?" Mirajane answered in place of Medusa.

A shadow formed on the rough well-lit walls of the cave. The shadow gradually grew bigger as it approached Medusa.

"Ah, Demon Mirajane? Sorry for the rude welcome. I thought it was a hunter. You look different. Anyway, what brings you here?" asked a voice. It sounded like Stheno, Medusa's eldest sister. It also sounded like she was talking to Mirajane right in front of her, but there seemed to be no one.

"I am here to deliver a promise," replied Mirajane, accompanied with her sweet smile. Mirajane looked around the room to see who she was talking to. The shadow was still apparent but no one was seen.

"Oh right, I'm sorry. I forgot to change back my size," said the voice. A green glow lit up in front of Mirajane's feet. "Sorry, the smell from outside is irritating me so much more this year, I tried my best to keep away from it. Anyway, the promise you mentioned, you've found our sister?"

The voice was indeed Stheno's. The Gorgon, reverted back to her original size, being about Erza's height. She had legs this time, though.

"Indeed I have found Medusa. Here." Mirajane handed the locket over before continuing, "She's been trapped in this locket by a woman named Merena. She wanted to use Medusa for her powers. Now if only I knew how to break Medusa out of the locket."

Holding the locket in her hands, Stheno called out Medusa's name, only to start tearing when the latter called out to her too.

"Oh Medusa! I am so relieved you have returned. Hold on I'll call your sister. She should know how to get you out of there. EURYALE! COME QUICK! YOU'RE SISTER HAS RETURNED!"

Soon after, another figure appeared, rubbing her eyes. Euryale. The second sister of the Gorgons. "What..? Why did you call me? I was having such a good dream..."

"Medusa has returned to us!Quick, find a way to break her out of this locket!"

Euryale snapped out from being sleepy when she heard her dear baby sister has returned. It wasn't long though, before she started wailing.

"Medusa! Finally you're back! I've missed you so muchhhh! Please, don't ever leave me again. It's been so lonely without you and Stheno's been nagging at me so muchhh..." complained Euryale.

"Seriously? I don't even know who's the youngest one here. Can you quickly get her out of there? She must be really hungry after all this time."

"Oh. Right. Sorry." Euryale held the locket above her head. She must have been channelling some sort of magic to break the seal of the locket.

Bite.

"EURYALE! What have you done?" questioned her shocked elder sister. One of the snakes out of Euryale's hair chomped the locket. Chances of releasing Medusa were all gone. "Get the locket back, Euryale!"

"Wait," Euryale calmed Stheno down.

"I've waited long enough, Euryale! Stop messing around. This is our sister we're talking about!" scolded the now angered Stheno.

"Can't you wait for a second?" Euryale argued back. Suddenly that particular snake spit out the locket, all shattered on the floor.

"How much longer do I wait now?" Stheno continued.

"Urgh once in a while can you just trust me? I know what I'm doing!"

"Well it seems like you d..." Stheno fought back before she was interrupted with a warm embrace by her waist.

"Sister, I'm home!" weeped the voice behind her.

"Medusa!" Stheno responded, turning around to return the hug from her sister.

"I told you so..." reminded Euryale, before Medusa moved over to give her a hug.

Mirajane felt so immersed in the scene. She recalled when Lisanna came back into Elfman and her life back in Kardia Cathedral. It was the most joyful moment of her life after a long time. Mirajane knew exactly what the two elder Gorgon sisters felt.

"Well, I suppose my visit here is done. I hope the best for you three," said Mirajane, about to go back to her own siblings.

"Wait," Stheno held her, "Demon Mirajane, why did you decide to help up find our sister?"

"I, I myself have been in this situation," Mirajane explained, choking on her words a little. "Two years ago, I went on a mission along with my younger brother and sister. We were up against The Beast King. I... I failed as an elder sister. I failed to protect my siblings. My brother decided to take a risk to save us. He wasn't ready to Take Over the Beast, but he did it anyway and it led to an accident."

"An... accident?" Medusa asked worriedly.

"Wheh he took over the Beast, he lost consciousness and the Beast took over him instead. My sister stepped in, and within the blink of an eye, she... the Beast fatally wounded her. No," Mirajane paused a little and clenched her fist, "It was me, I did that to her. I didn't try hard enough to protect them. Instead a clumsily let them take so much risks.

"I... I'm sorry, Demon Mirajane," Stheno responded, a little guilty for probing Mirajane. "I never realised, you had a lot more to go through than us."

"No, it's okay. All is fine now. I'm not sure if you've heard of Anima? Apparently at the time of that accident, an Anima was activated where we were, and my sister was sucked into Anima, into another world name Edolas. She was saved by the people in that world and now she's back with us. Some of my friends went into that world and brought her back to us."

The images of their reunion flashed in Mirajane's mind again. The burden of the past was sinking within Mirajane yet at the same time the relief from the miracle kept her going. Tears rolled down cheek, towards the faint smile etched on her face.

"What a miracle!" exclaimed Euryale, trying to cheer Mirajane up. "We hope everything will go well for you too. I guess we've held you back long enough. Thank you very much for bringing our family back together, and I believe it's time for you to return to yours," she continued, warming Mirajane up with a hug.

"We are in debt to you, Demon Mirajane. If you ever need anything, we'll do our best to help." Stheno said. "Why don't you bring your siblings over too so we can all have dinner together one day?"

"That would be pleasant. If you;ll excuse me, I'll make a move now." With that, Mirajane transformed into a bird again and made her way back home.

"Oh..." Medusa remembered.

"What is it?" asked Stheno.

"I forgot to tell her where Merena hid the villagers..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>

Okay HI everyone. I know right, finally an update. So this is the end of the Gorgon Take Over story. I have thought of other Take Over ideas, but I'm not very sure if I should continue here as different episodes in one story, or start a new entire story. Because I thought, if they're all in one story, I should direct the stories to one focal point right?

Do you have any suggestions? Please write to me if you have! And I'm still working on the Take Over drawing. Heh sorry. I'll find a way to post it up soon after I'm done.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
